The present invention relates to an index search method and system for a digital video cassette tape recorder, and more particularly to a method and system for performing an index search efficiently by storing a picture image in a memory during playback processing and displaying the stored picture image into a reduced still picture by a picture-in-picture from during playback processing.
Generally, a counter is used to search a predetermined picture image by presetting a plurality of the user's desired positions of the picture image with a video cassette tape recorder (hereinafter, referred to a VCR) utilized as a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus in an office and at home. Accordingly, the present position of the picture image can not be searched out accurately and speedily with the counted value of the position of the picture image in the counter.